


Tempest

by purplepancakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Eating, Fun Turns Bad, Gods, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original work - Freeform, Suffering, Swimming, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Marcin and Caspian were having a fun time at the beach when they met an unlikely friend and go an adventure that is the most fun they had in their lives.





	Tempest

The ocean was a deep turquoise, the waves were small, parents did not have to worry about their small children getting toppled over by waves. Families lined the golden beach, kids played in the sand and water whilst their parents read and chatted. It was warm and humid but the water offered some relief 

 

Illius drifted through the depths of the water, spying a couple of boys who were playing in the water. Illius was not the average beachgoer. He looked like a human from his head to his torso until he had eight tentacles emerge from his body. He was a pale blue and his black hair was braided through with shells and seaweed. 

 

He moved closer to the boys and smiled his sharp smile.

 

He flashed some sparkles in front of them to get their attention. Caspian, the oldest at nine years old, noticed the sparkles: “Ooooo Marcin! Look at those pretty sparkles”.

 

Marcin, the younger of the two, stopped looking for shells and looked to where his older brother was pointing. He saw the sparkles and bounced “they are so pretty!”. 

 

Marcin looked closer at the shining and pointed to something behind them. He squinted his eyes and tried to make out the figure. Caspian followed his brother’s hand and looked at what he was pointing at. His eyesight was better than Marcin’s and he noticed the man’s torso and the octopus tentacles. 

 

“Oh my goodness! It is a mermaid!” shouted Caspian, he grabbed his brother and shook him, “Look! Look! Look!”. 

 

Marcin waded closer to Illius and saw the god. Illius waved at the boys and put his finger to his lips. 

 

“We gotta be quiet,” muttered Marcin to himself. Illius started to drift to his right and beckoned the boys to follow, the boys moved at the same slow pace Illius did. Eventually Illius led the boys to a cove that was empty besides a couple crabs that scuttled along the sand. The beach with their parents was not visible. Illius breached the surface.

 

The boys were barely able to contain their excitement, right in front of them was a mysterious handsome “mermaid”. 

 

“Hello boys, my name is Illius. I am not a mermaid, but a god. It is nice to meet you,” said Illius melodically and he reached his hand out for the boys to shake it. Caspian reached out to shake the god’s hand. His pale blue hand was completely dry when Caspian shook it. Caspian also spied carvings in Illius hand that traveled up his arms. Marcin pushed his hand out ready for a shake, it is what all the older men do. Illius gracefully accepted the hand and shook it. The boys introduced themselves. 

 

“Why is your skin blue?” asked Marcin.

 

Caspian interjected quickly “Shh you are not supposed ask people about their skin color, Mom said that is racist”.

 

“Oh do not worry, it is quite alright, you often do not see beings with blue skin,” Illius commented, “it is blue because I want it to be blue. I like to represent the things I watch over”. 

 

“Well I think it’s so cool,” Caspian said, trying to seem cool and respectable to the god he asked “why did you choose us to talk to?”.

 

“You boys seemed, special to me,” smirked the god, “like there was something fun about you two”.

 

“We can be very fun, we can play in the sand and water and I can even swim,” Marcin stated proudly. 

 

“Swimming can be pretty hard to learn,” joked Illius, “would you two like to swim with me?”

 

“Yes!” shouted the two simultaneously.

 

Illius smiled his sharp smile and reached out and touched the boy’s golden heads and traveled his carved hand down the boy’s noses to their mouths then stopped.

 

“Uh Illius, my face feels tingly,” Caspian stated. 

 

“Put your heads underwater and breathe,” said Illius. The boys did what they were told and found themselves able to breathe underwater. They could also open their eyes without the salt water burning. Illius fully submerged himself into the water  

 

Illius reached his arms out, motioning the boys to grab hold of his hands. The boys each held on to the respective hand. Illius started to drift out to the vast sea while moving deeper. Illius summoned colorful fishes to swim near the boys. This excited the boys making them to point out the fish they liked best. 

 

The trio were out far enough to see coral lining the ground, beautiful muaves, oranges, yellows and fuschias, with small fish even more colorful than the coral swimming around. Illius let the boys swim away from him, getting closer to the coral.

 

“Woah! There is an eel over here!” shouted Caspian pointing at some rounded coral with a sleeping yellow eel underneath. Marcin swam over to his brother and marveled at the eel. 

 

Illius watched the two fill with glee everytime they saw new aquatic life up close. Illius made a leopard shark swim near the boys, both making the boys scared but delighted at being able to see one of wondrous creatures in front of them. The god swam around the coral and close to boys, making sure the boys were not disturbing the sea creatures too much.

 

He picked up two shells that were resting on the sand and pulled out a knife from the water. He carved the shells into small thin rings, small enough to fit the boy’s fingers. He kissed them both and swam back to the boys who were watching a school of pipefish. 

 

“These are for you two,” said Illius with bubbles emerging from his mouth as he talked. He handed the rings to the boys.

 

“This is so pretty!” exclaimed Caspian, as he slipped it onto his ring finger. Marcin admired the ring up close to see all the different shades of tan then followed Caspian in suit.

 

“You are very welcome, consider them a gift from me,” Illius smiled.

 

“Thank you,” said Caspian nicely.

 

“Why are you giving us this?” asked Marcin with his curt childish way of talking as he peered into the eyes of the god.

 

Illius smiled, teeth showing, “Why it is for the fun you are about to have”.

 

As the boys faces turned from cheer to confusion, Illius made thick seaweed attach to the boy’s ankles, anchoring them to the ground. Both the boys looked down with terror in their eyes and started to thrash around. They could not believe they were stuck. 

 

Illius swam right up to them and grabbed each of the boys faces in each hand. Even though the boys were still thrashing they were unable to escape the hands of the god. The carvings in Illius’s fingertips turned sharp and longer. Illius put his hands down and little streams of blood were coming from the holes in the boy’s faces.

 

Marcin started to cry whilst whimpering in pain. Caspian just screamed while staring at the god. The god stared back, his dark eyes were glossy staring at the boys. He opened his mouth, his teeth had more of a point to them. He swam up to Marcin who now was holding Caspians hand. The blood created a crown around each of the heads. 

 

Illius grabbed Marcin’s neck which made the boy freeze. His eyes widen as Illius went in and bit the side of Marcin’s neck that was not covered by his own hand. As Illius moved back he had a large chunk of Marcin’s neck and the bone cartilage by his throat. Illius swallowed the piece of the boy.  His airway was damaged and Marchin started to gasp for air.

 

Caspian watched his brother struggle for air and squeezed his brother’s hand, he tried to swim closer to his brother but the bounds around his ankles stopped him. 

 

Illius touched Marcin’s head and suddenly Marcin pulled at his own chest. He tried to breathe with the magic Illius gave him earlier but he just inhaled water and his own blood. He was choking trying to breathe but the hole and the non-existent magic would not let him. Marcin struggled to even function, he stopped thrashing because he suddenly felt very tired. He couldn’t see the fearsome god or anything anymore. He stopped hearing the screams of his older brother. 

 

He slowly stopped feeling Caspian’s hand. 

 

Caspian felt his brother’s hand go limp in his own. He turned the god and screamed, “Are you happy now!”.

 

Illius just smiled, “perhaps,” he said, “but I am not done with you”.

 

He pulled a knife out of the water again and moved in front of the boy. 

 

“If you are going to kill me just do it already,” he said in defeat. He reached his arms out, surrendering to the god. Wanting to please the last wishes of the boy, he did, but in a much nicer way. He put his hand on the boy’s scrunched up face. 

 

“Dissolve,” whispered the god. And the boy’s figure melted into the water and blood surrounding him becoming part of the ocean. 

 

Illius dissolved what was left of Marcin’s body and swam back up to the shoreline to see two frantic adults yelling the names of the boys he killed. He smirked and swam away into the waves that will always conceal his secrets.                


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my original work. It is nice making something that is different and not just porn. This is the direction I want to go in my writing.
> 
> If you want to join a group of sinful writers or find a group who you can collab with look no further Sin Corps Army Reborn (SCAR) can be the group for you. We operate on discord. Feel free to stop by and join or see if SCAR is not for you. https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
